Four plus One plus One
by crazededgefan
Summary: Jennie Fairchild has a one night stand with a certain freckled faced and blue eyed Brit. The result is one you don't want to miss. Title Changed
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Well, here's chapter 1 of my new story. Anyhoo, I'll be alternating between Jennie and May's (I renamed the baby May cuz I like that name) point of views. This adds a bit of comedy when it's from May's. You'll know what I mean if you've ever seen 'Look Who's Talking' and its sequels. I 3333 only the first 2 by the way.)**

I sighed as I sat in the doctor's office. I nervously crossed my right leg over my left and then switched my left over my right. I began to tap my foot impatiently. The nurse came into the waiting room, "Jennifer Fairchild?" I stood up and followed her into the room where you get tested for pregnancy (A/N: I have no idea what it's called O-o). "Ok, dearie, put this here gown on." The nurse whose nametag said 'Betty' on it told me as she handed me a paper gown. "Take off everything except your bra off, dear. The doctor will be in again in a few minutes to test you." I nodded and waited for the nurse to leave before undressing and putting the gown on. I climbed onto the table and waited. Doctor Harding came in. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded again and lay down. (A/N: I'm not sure how the process goes cuz I'm not a doctor.)

After I had gotten dressed and was sitting on the table staring at the wall across from me, the doctor came back in. He smiled kindly at me and sat on the swivel chair that was in the room. "Well, we'll let you know in a few days with the results." He said as he wrote some things down on a clipboard. I thanked him and left grabbing my jacket off the hook before I left.

My name is Jennifer May Bridgette Fairchild. I will be 21 years old in May. I have wavy auburn hair that I usually pull back into a ponytail and bright green eyes. My favorite color is blue and my favorite flowers are lilacs. I am currently a secretary for a publishing company called, "Riesman & Co" because my mother had died in my last year of secondary school and I didn't want to locate my dad and move back to the States to go to college. I'm sure he doesn't want to see me anyway and be reminded of my mother. Anyway, so after I graduated I got a job, sold the house where Mom and I lived, and rented a small and cozy flat. It is located in the center of London and close enough to walk to Mass on Sunday mornings. Yeah, I'm Catholic and I'm proud of it too.

So, anyways I bet your wondering why I went to the doctor's to get tested to see if I'm pregnant. It's a really funny story.

_I was at my old friend from school Layla Mackenzie's party. There were people from our graduating class and some other people who I presumed to be her classmates in college. There was this guy I had been talking to. He was really cute, I suppose. He had brown hair, which he told me he straightened, blue eyes, and freckles. I think his name was Danny or Manny, something with an –anny. We were both getting tipsy and well, we ended up leaving the party and heading to my flat kissing and crap. We got to my place and one thing led to another. Yeah, we 'shagged' as they say here in England. And when I woke up he was gone, but he left me a note that said he had a great time and that he hopes to see me again. He also left me his cell number, but I haven't added it yet. If I am pregnant, I guess I'll have to call him._

I sighed. If I was pregnant, the baby would be born in about October or November. But, I thought to myself, it would be nice to have something to love and love you back forever. And I always wanted to be a mother. I smiled to myself. Yup, I can't wait to be a mother.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Lol, forgot to put this.**

**I don't own McFly. I do own the characters of Jennie Fairchild, Kathy Wendell, and any other original character of my own imagination that appears here. kthxbai**

**1 Week Later…**

"Hey, Jen." My co-secretary and best friend Kathy Wendell said to me as I walked in to the great big desk we share for reception, "Did you find out yet?"

"Not yet." I told her sighing.

"Well, do you think you are?"

"I don't know. I think I am."

"Wow. You know I'll always be there to help you out." She gave me a great big hug. "If you are pregnant I mean. Any way, what was the guy's name, my probably expectant American friend."

"Danny, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, I was a bit drunk and I didn't remember half of what we talked about." I pointed out.

"A bit? When I came over the next day you had a splitting headache, remember?" she laughed.

"Oh…right."

When I got home that night (my hours are from 8 to 5) there were a couple of messages on my machine. After I had changed into a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt, I listened to the messages as I flipped through the mail. The first message was probably a crank call, since the person who called hung up after like 5 minutes. The second was from the doctor. I put down the mail to listen.

"Congratulations, Miss Fairchild. The tests came back positive. Please call back as soon as possible to schedule your next appointment."

I sat there wide eyed. And then grinned. I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Kathy's number.

"Hello?"

"It was positive!" I screamed into the phone.

"What was?"

"The test! I'm pregnant!"

"Really?! Omigod! That's awesome, Jen!"

"Yeah."

"So are you um, gonna call this Danny guy?"

"I will call him soon. I doubt he remembers me."

"When was the party?"

"About a month back…"

"You should call him. I'll come over right now."

"Why come over?"

"Well, to celebrate and help you break the news to him, silly!"

"Oh all right, hurry up then." I laughed.

"Ok, I'll be right there!" We both hung up. I went into the bedroom to change my pants. I pulled on a pair of jeans and brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. I then went into the kitchen to put the mail away in my room. I then wiped the counters down. Just as I finished, the doorbell rang. I answered it and nearly wet my pants when I saw who it was.

"Danny? What're you doing here?" I asked bewildered.

"Coming to visit." He said grinning.

"B-but, why? It's been a month since…"

"Well, it was fun." He pointed out. "Even if you were a bit drunk. Now, may I please come in?" He looked at me with puppy eyes.

I sighed. "Yeah, actually there is something I want to tell you..." I shut the door behind him. "Would you like something to drink?" I added as I went into the kitchen.

"Well, what do you have?"

"Um, soda, juice, milk, and water."

"I'll take a soda." I got a can of cola out of the fridge. I went back into the living room and gave it to him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I said a bit nervously sitting down across from him. After a few awkward minutes, he asked, "What did you want to tell me?" I opened my mouth when the doorbell rang. _'Thank you Kathy.'_ I thought to myself and practically ran to the door.

"I'm here!" she almost shouted bouncing in.

"Shhh! **He's** here."

"Oh, can I meet him?" she asked poking her head into the living room and squealed which made Danny jump. She pulled me into my room and shut the door. "Why didn't you tell me that the guy was Danny Jones?"

"Oh, so that's his last name."

"You don't know who he is?!"

"Why?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't pay attention to current events other than the news. Dunderhead."

I gave her a blank look.

"You've heard of McFly right?"

"Vaguely, weren't they in that movie with Lindsay Lohan?"

"Yes! Jen, Danny is in McFly!"

"McFly? Wait, aren't they big or something?"

Kathy sighed. "Yes, they are."

"Oh, crap."

"Bloody hell. I can't believe you did it and slept with him!"

"It was an accident."

"Bloody hell it was! Now I'm going to leave and make you do this alone!" She exited the bedroom. I followed her and watched her leave. I sat back down wide eyed and now clearly embarrassed.

"Did you hear any of that?"

"No, the door was closed."

I felt myself grow red. "Why didn't you tell me you were famous when we met?"

He looked down. "I dunno. You didn't seem to recognize me when we started talking. So I just didn't feel like telling you."

"…."

"Now what was it you were going to tell me?"

I got up and went over to the window. "I…I'm pregnant."

I looked back over at him. He was sitting there with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Don't give me that look, you were the one who didn't wear a condom." (A/N: What is it with me and condoms Oo)

He quickly shut his mouth. "How long have you known?"

"The doctor called with the test results today."

"So I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yeah."

"And your keeping the baby?"

"Of course!" I said a bit irritably.

"…Well, we better figure out something before the baby is born."

"Figure out what?"

"I dunno. What we're going to do."

"Hmmm…"

"Wait, how old are you?" he suddenly said.

"I'll be 21 in May. Why?"

He smiled. "Same here, but in March."

"Really?" I asked a bit surprised, "I thought you were older than that."

"Haha! And I thought **you **were around Doug's age!" he laughed.

"How old is this Doug guy?"

"He turned 19 last November."

"You really thought I looked 19?"

"Well, your in college right?"

"Well…no not exactly."

"Oh…and there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Your accent. You weren't born here were you."

"Nope, my mom and I immigrated here when I was 10 after my parents divorced."

"Oh."

A period of silence followed. I looked out the window pretending to take interest in some children playing catch in the street below.

"Jen…." I turned and found Danny beside me. "I want to be part of the baby's life, ok?"

I nodded. "Ok, sure. But…"

"But what?"

"What if word gets out about me…about what we did? People will ask if we're dating and crap."

"Well, do you want to?"

"Date? Danny, I dunno."

"Jennie your carrying my child."

"Yes, but when people date its because they like the person they're dating."

"Well…do you like me?"

"Well, you are a nice person. But I don't really know you. We've only spent a whole night together and the result…"

"The result was that you are now pregnant with my baby and I have fallen madly in love with you."

"I know but…wait, what?"

"You see, when I started talking to you at that party, it was because I had seen you before."

"Really, where?"

"Coffee shop. Forget what the name of it was though."

"Remington's. I always go there for a coffee in the morning even if it's on the weekend."

"Yes, I was there with the band."

"Oh! I kind of remember some girls crowding around a table. I thought it was Bono or someone else."

"Bono?"

"I'm a little behind on the times." I admitted.

"Ok, well anyways. After the girls left I noticed you sitting at a table by yourself. And at an angle where the sun made you look like an angel."

"An angel?"

"Yes. I was going to go over and introduce myself, but a new batch of fans had come up. And when they dispersed you were gone unfortunately."

"I left because those girls were making too much noise."

"Heh, thought so. Anyway, I thought I was imagining things when I saw you at Layla's party."

"You know Layla?"

"Yes, she's my second cousin."

"Really? She never told me that."

"Oh. So I saw you standing in the corner alone again. I pointed you out to Harry who said that I better hurry up before someone else got to you. Anyway, I grabbed a couple of drink and you probably remember the rest."

I smiled. "You came up to me and said, "It's a bit noisy here, eh?" and I replied, "Oh, yes. I don't know why I came here though."

"So you remember that part! You were so drunk I had to carry halfway here despite being almost as drunk as you were."

"What a nice story to tell the baby if he or she ever asks."

"Yeah." The clock struck 7 and I heard a loud rumble.

"Was that your stomach?" I asked incredously.

He grinned. "Yup, I'm starved. Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Danny, you're a celebrity. What do you think the paparazzi would do if they saw us together?"

"Oh, right. I'll order a pizza or something."

"Ok, make sure half of it is plain."

"Why you don't like toppings."

"Yup."

"Wow, I bet you'll want to get pineapple soon."

I laughed as I went into my bedroom. I stood in front of the mirror and pulled the elastic holding my ponytail out and brushed my hair. I went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Danny was finishing up the order on the phone and when he finished came and sat next to me.

**(A/N: Twill be continued in the next chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Chapter 2 continued…**

By the time the pizza had arrived Danny had me laughing hysterically. "And then I says to the man, "Why don't ya try it on yerself?" and the man said, "Well, I will!" he ended the joke with such a funny accent I couldn't help, but laugh.

"You laughed harder at the party." He said putting on a puppy dog face.

"That's because I was drunk." I pointed out as the doorbell rang. Danny stood up quickly before me and shook his finger at me. "Pregnant girls shouldn't be getting up to answer the door." He said going to the door. I stuck my tongue out at his back as he went to answer the door and then went to set the table. I put out 2 cups and plates. I grabbed a whole bunch of napkins from the pantry and plopped them down on the table. Danny came in with the pizza and set it down on the table.

"Smells good." I said taking a whiff of it.

"Yeah, this place I ordered from makes the best pizza." He said opening the box. As I got another full whiff of the smell my stomach started to rumble loudly.

"Was that you?" Danny asked laughing.

"I'm hungry. I'm eating for two now you know." I pointed out patting my stomach fondly.

"Oh right." He said rubbing my stomach as well. "You know, I wonder if we're having a boy or a girl."

"Well, are we going to find out early on or be surprised?" I asked.

"I dunno. It would be nice to find the baby's gender before the birth, but then again it would be cool to be surprised."

"Yeah." I took a bite of pizza.

We both were silent as we ate our pizza. As I started on my 2nd piece Danny spoke up. "Jennie…"

"Yef?" I asked with my mouth full of pizza.

"I…want to provide for you and the baby…"

I swallowed. "What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said." I sighed.

"Then let's get married!" he exclaimed jumping up.

"Danny sit down and think about this." I said.

"Why?"

"You're a celebrity, what will happen if they find out you elope with the girl you impregnated?"

He sat down. "Well, I'm sure my mum won't mind us getting married, but what about your parents?"

"Mom died a few years ago and I don't know where Dad is."

"Oh. Well, it still wouldn't be an elopement. Please?" he took my hands in his his. I looked at him.

"I thought people married because they loved each other…"

"Well, do you love me?" he said softly now on one knee. I looked at him in the eyes. What if our baby had his beautiful eyes and freckles? Or his curly hair. I ran my hand through it and he closed his eyes. At the moment I truly believed I could love Danny Jones, the father of my baby and if possible my children. I felt my eyes mist as I nodded.

"I do."

He smiled and got up to kiss me. "I'll but you a ring soon, and you'll have to meet my mates soon too."

"Danny I don't want an engagement ring." I said. "A wedding ring is fine for me."

"So we can be married sooner? Like in a couple of weeks?"

"I guess so…"

"Good then. So we'll have a small ceremony and then a short honeymoon?"

"Yes, I don't want to make much of a fuss." A sudden thought rose. "What about the press?"

"You don't want them at the wedding?"

"No, it would be too much."

"Okey-doke then."

_**2 weeks later I became Mrs. Daniel Alan David Jones. The ceremony was small with only close friends and family attending (I have an aunt that lives in Dorchester actually). Our honeymoon was 3 weeks long and we came back to a quiet and clean house. We began to prepare for the baby as soon as I got a bump on my stomach. Danny was really excited about being a dad. He even began to write a song for the baby as soon as we found out the gender. We were going to have a girl! **_

**_May Victoria Jones was born on April 18, 2007. She has my curly auburn hair and Danny's blue eyes and freckles. She first smiled when Dougie let out a huge belch when we brought her home, and laughed at the age of of 6 months when Tom accidentally smacked Danny with his guitar backstage at McFly's Greatest Hits Tour. She is certainly a cheerful child taking after her father..._**

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy these past few days. Anyhoo, the story will pick up when May is 14 months old.)


	4. Chapter 3

**(Sorry this took long to put up. School is finally catching up to me TT I also edited chapter 2, part 2)**

May's screams woke Danny and Jennie Jones **(A/N: Jennie Jones lol) **up. Jennie immediately got up mumbling, "Good thing we don't need an alarm clock." Danny mumbled something incoherent and turned over going back to sleep. Jennie yawned as se went into May's room. 14 month old May stood up in her crib supported by the bar. _**"Finally, someone to get me out of here!"**_

"Hey, baby girl. Daddy needs to be gotten up. Let's go surprise him." Jennie said lifting May out of her crib and kissing her curly auburn mop of hair. May laughed with her blue eyes twinkling. Jennie took her back into the bedroom. Danny had pulled all of the blankets over himself. Jennie grabbed the video camera, turned it on, and set May down on the bed. "Ready May-bee?" she asked pressing the record button on the camera. May laughed again. She crawled over to the lump.

"Find Daddy's head May." Jennie said. May gabbled something unintelligible.

"Da!" she shouted smacking where Danny's head was. A loud groan came from under the covers. May smacked him again screaming, "Da up!"

"Alright, mum! I'm up!" Danny groaned sitting up. He looked at May confused. "You're not Mum." May crawled into his lap and clapped her hands. "Naughty May." He said ruffling her hair. He looked at Jennie with the camera. "G'Morning babe."

"Morning love bug." Jennie responded getting back into the bed and snuggling up next to him. She turned the camera around so it faced the three of them. Danny put his arm around her.

"So tell the camera what's on today's agenda, Mr. Jones." Jennie said. Danny looked at the camera.

"Well, today Dougie and Harry are coming over to watch May while the two of us go looking at the house that's for sell next door to Tom and across the street from Harry and Dougie."

"McFly will be together again." Jennie said keeping back a laugh.

"I still have the home videos we made back when we were living together." Danny added. "I think Tom has some, and Dougie and Harry have the rest."

"Hopefully, May will never see them soon."

"She'll have to be at least 18." Danny said seriously.

"Da!" May shrieked again feeling intelligent. She patted her stomach.

"I'll go feed her while you shower first since I take longer to get ready." Jennie said turning the camera off and setting it on the bedside table. She picked May up and took her into the kitchen to feed her. Danny went into the bathroom to shower.

In the kitchen Jennie put May in her high chair while she went to look for something to feed her. She took a box of Cheerios from the pantry out and poured some into a little plastic bowl. She set the bowl in front of May and went to go get a bottle of milk for her also. May looked at the Cheerios. _**"Yum…I bet Dougie and Harry will give me junk food when they come over."**_ She picked some out of the bowl with her chubby little hand and stuffed them into her mouth. When Jennie came back to her with the bottle of milk, May opened her mouth to show her the food.

"May!' Jennie laughed as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Danny yelled going to the door in only a towel. "You go shower Jen." Jennie kissed May on the head and went to go shower.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ok, so she's done eating. Now what?" Harry said to Dougie as he stood in front of May and her high chair. May was banging her spoon on the tray.

"Give her a bath?" Dougie suggested as he went through the cupboards.

"Good idea." Harry said taking May out of her high chair. "What're you doing anyway?"

"Going through the cupboards." Dougie answered him with his head in one of them.

"Ok….well you finish your going through the cupboards. I'm going to go bathe May." Harry said as he turned to go to the bathroom.

**Later**

It was around 9 when Danny and Jennie came home. Dougie, Harry, and May were on the couch watching TV. May was drinking a bottle that Harry had just given her and Dougie had just fallen asleep.

"Ma!" May squealed throwing her bottle to the ground. "Da!" She clapped her hands. Jennie rushed over and picked her up covering her with kisses. "Was she good for you two?" she asked Harry. "Oh, it was the usual. She threw up on Dougie when he tossed her up in the air after lunch."

"That why he has a different shirt on?" Danny asked picking the bottle up off of the ground.

"Yeah."

"I'm not surprised." Jennie said. She began to walk out of the room. "I'm going to put May-bee to bed. Say 'night-night' May!"

"Na-na." May waved as Jennie took her out of the room.

"Let's wake Dougie up!" Danny then exclaimed. "Get the whipped cream whilst I go find a feather Harry!" He ran off in search of a feather while Harry went to go get the whipped cream.

Jennie came into the room just as Harry was squirting whipped cream into Dougie's outstretched hand. "Watch this Jen!" Danny said grinning as Harry gave him the thumbs up signal.

"3…2…1!" Danny brushed the feather across Dougie's nose. Dougie, in his sleep, immediately brushed the hand that had the whipped cream on his face. He then woke up, yelped, and fell off the couch. He swore quite loudly. Danny and Harry started laughing hysterically and fell to the ground and began to roll around on the carpet. Jennie fought back a smile, but finally began to laugh so hard that she had to sit down. Dougie scowled as he stood up. He scooped some of the whipped cream left in his hand and mashed it into Danny and Harry's faces.

"Ha!" he shouted. Danny and Harry looked at each other and began to laugh again.

Later that night as Danny was preparing for bed and Jennie was reading a book, Danny said to her, "So were moving in about a month?"

Jennie looked up and nodded. "Yeah, or whenever we get everything get packed up." She then sighed. "It's going to be hard to pack everything with May underhand. She tried to walk the other day you know."

Danny turned to her suddenly looking very excited. "Really?" he asked getting a grin on his face. Jennie nodded also smiling. "Yes." She then laughed. "Oh Lord, Danny! She's going to be more than a handful soon!"

"I'm going to buy her a football (A/N: That's what soccer balls are called in England right?) tomorrow." Danny announced pulling his shirt on and jumping on the bed. He kissed Jennie on the lips. "And as soon as she's learned how to walk and we've moved in, I'm going to teach her how to play football. I'll make Doug be the goalie."

"You make Dougie do everything, dear." Jennie marked where she was in her book and set it onto the bedside table.

"That's because it's easy to make Dougie do things, love muffin." Danny pointed out snuggling next to her.

"It's easy to make you do anything too." Jennie giggled. She turned the light off. "You know the other day Tom told me a rather funny story involving you and Dougie."

"Which one? There are tons."

"He told me about the time when he caught you and Dougie watching 'The Notebook'." She held back a giggle. "And that you two ended up in Dougie's bed and he found you there at about 6 the next morning."

"Haha, I remember that!" he laughed. "Those were good times."

"They must've been." Jennie said laying her head on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 5

Danny was the first one to get up the next morning. He picked his boxers up off the floor where either he or Jennie had thrown them last night and put them back on. His shirt was on the bedpost, so he grabbed it and pulled it on as he went into the kitchen to make coffee. Danny was mixing up pancake batter when Jennie came in dressed in a negligee and a short robe, looking dreamy eyed and had a smile on her face.

"You look happy this morning, Mrs. Jones." Danny said grinning.

"Maybe it's because you were amazing last night Mr. Jones." Jennie said wrapping her arms around his middle from behind.

"I was pretty great." He thoughtfully said.

"Yeah."

"You and May-bee are coming to the concert tonight, right?" Danny asked her.

"Yup, it's her first concert remember, so keep it PG." Jennie laughed.

"Aw, we can still strip Dougie and dress him up as a lady?" Danny asked with puppy dog eyes. Jennie laughed. "Fine, go ahead. But no nakedness." She added over her shoulder as she went to go get the baby. "Hoorah!" Danny shouted gleefully.

**Later that night….**

May was still up and gibbering when Danny got home last night. He took her from Jennie and tossed May up into the air. May squealed happily.

"Did she like it when I brought her up on stage with me?" he asked Jennie who was folding some laundry.

"She kept trying to go back there from backstage." Jennie laughed.

"Aw, I should've kept her up there with me." Danny grinned laying down the floor and bouncing the baby up and down on his chest.

"No you wouldn't have. Her ears would've been blown out."

"Always the protective mother eh?" Danny laughed.

"And now the protective mother needs to go put the baby to bed." Jennie said whisking May from him. May screamed, "No!" as her mother brought her into her bedroom. Danny stayed where he was on the rug laughing and then jumped up to help his wife with the baby.

**The Next Day**

"Look I'm a horsie!" Dougie said on all fours with May on his back squealing. Tom threw some of those styrofoam packing things at him. "Dougie get off your arse and help us!"

"I am helping, by watching May!" Dougie insisted whinnying. May squealed even louder.

"Just be careful." Jennie the ever protective mother told him as she walked through carrying a box.

"I'll take her out for ice cream then." Dougie said standing up and putting May on his shoulders. "Bring us back something then you little pig!" Harry shouted from where he and Danny were packing things into boxes.

"Okie-dokie."

"Don't give her two cones like you did last time Dougie." Danny added.

"Then I'll have 2 cones. And then we'll see the lizards!" Dougie shouted as he left the flat with May.


	7. Chapter 6

"Look at the lizards May!" Dougie said holding May up to the lizard tank at the pet store. May squealed, "Zirds!" happily.

"Yay for the Zirds!" Dougie then began to dance around the pet store with May singing about lizards and birds.

**Back Home…**

"I WANT SOME FOOD!" Tom bellowed putting down a box he was holding. Jennie put her hands on her hips. "I'm not cooking anything until we move."

"Let's order a pizza or something." Harry suggested setting down his box. "I'll go order it, you three finish packing up." Jennie said pointing at the boxes as she went into the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am." The three guys saluted her and went back to work.

**Back with Dougie and May…**

"One vanilla cone and one chocolate cone please." Dougie said to the waitress at the ice cream shop.

"Okie-dokie, Mr. Poynter." The waitress tittered. "Where's the rest of McFly?"

"They're busy at home. That's why I'm watching May for Danny."

"Aw she looks a lot like him!" the waitress cooed planning to tell about this encounter with the other boardies on the McFly Official Boards. May stared at her with round eyes. The waitress smiled and left to go place their order.

**Meh, it's short, but I wanted this to be updated now. Next time I update with STFTK I'm putting up 2 chapters. TTFN!**

**Kels xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Fast Forward to a Week Later… **

"Oy, Jennie! Come quick!" Jennie tripped over a couple of boxes as she rushed into the living room. Danny was bent over holding May up by the hands. "Watch!" he let go. "Go to Mommy, May!"

May teetered and toddled a few steps before landing on her tush and laughed. She clapped her hands. Danny got her back up and held her up for a few seconds before letting go again. Jennie bent down and held her arms out as May successfully toddled into them. She picked May up and kissed her all over her face while saying, "That's my baby girl!"

Danny took May from Jennie and tossed her up into the air. "Oh, geez, now she's going to be a walking terror, eh?"

Jennie turned and ran from the room calling back, "I better pack the good dishes away!" Danny laughed which made May laugh because she thought her father's laugh was funny.

**(A/N: OK, this is the part where the short anecdotes come about. If you want to write one or submit an idea, email me with the link on my page. With the short story submission, remember to state your username or a nickname. The short stories must include any of McFly, Jennie, and May to keep it with the storyline. And another thing. Since the future of this story is told in STFTK, please try to stay in the present. :)**

**Harry and May's Misadventures**

On a lovely morning later that year, (around Halloween), Harry was watching May at his and Dougie's house across the street while Danny and Jennie were in Bolton for the day. Tom was at a Star Wars convention and Dougie was…somewhere, probably at a pub or something.

Anyway, Harry was chasing May all over the house and keeping her from mischief. Of course, this wasn't an easy thing. May had endless energy and was always running around pulling things off of shelves.

"Don't touch the 360!" Harry yelled as May toddled over to the Xbox 360 and grabbed one of the controllers in one of her chubby fists. "May! No!" he ran over and picked her up tucking her under his arm. He took the controller from her and set it down on the coffee table just as the doorbell rang. Sighing he muttered, "Probably another teenie-stalker." Harry answered the door.

Dougie was at the door looking a bit tipsy. "'ello there Haz." He giggled. Harry sighed. "Dougie, it's only 2 in the afternoon…and you're drunk and this is you're house too so you don't have to ring the bell."

"But, it's cuz she left me…" Dougie hiccupped. May laughed at him. Dougie frowned. "Why do you 'ave Danny under your arm? And when did you 'ave red hair Danny?"

"Dougie it's naptime." Harry announced. "You too May."

"Whee…" Dougie cheered before passing out on the doormat. Harry sighed and set May down with a stern "Stay." Before dragging Dougie inside and into his bedroom where he shut the door.

May meanwhile had run off to make more mischief. Harry heard a triumphant squeal followed by a crash. Harry sighed and went to go see what May had done.

When Danny and Jennie came to pick May up, they found the house a wreck, Tom and May sitting on the floor playing with Star Wars action figures, Dougie with a hangover on the couch, and Harry half-asleep on the couch.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Danny laughed going over to poke Dougie.


	9. Notice

NOTICE

Well, I guess this story is finished. I'm off to write a story that includes Harry now! Tata!


End file.
